Earth's Newest Guests
by booklover30001
Summary: Homeworld is running low on resources, that was common knowledge. The method of raising their population includes the old ways of reproduction. Any Gemling born outside of Homeworld's expectations is either shattered or sent out on impossible missions. (This story focuses majorly on OCs, and isn't following reunited completely)
1. Chapter 1

**Good Evening! So, I started writing this idea I had, with lots of flat and underdeveloped characters. I know it seems very bleh, but I do have plans for this story, and hope I can make this good, since all the writers in this fandom are either good writers or have amazing ideas. I liked the idea of Gemlings, and decided to try my hand at it, slightly different than what is usually written for this concept. I started this on AO3, and decided to put it up here too, so, if you have any reviews or want to see more then feel free to do so! Here is the AO3 summary I had:**

 **A story with many OCs, but only a few will actually be important.**

 **Homeworld is running low on resources, that was common knowledge, but their method of trying to fix it was unconventional. since all Gems have the ability to reproduce, they use that as a way to raise their population. Any Gemling born will be tested and trained to be exactly what Homeworld wants, if they aren't, they will be used for other things. If they become what Homeworld cannot use, due to imperfections, or a mindset against what they are meant to do, Homeworld sends them out to be destroyed and abandoned in the middle of space.**

 **The Captain of the ship Star-rise, decides against what the Homeworld Gems have done and lands her ship safely on Earth, now only needing to convince the Gems that reside there that she and the crew mean no harm, which turns out to be harder than she thought. Hopefully she finds a way to convince them that she and her crew were worth keeping around.**

 **Does not follow after 'Reunited', Ruby and Sapphire still get married, but the Diamonds do not come for the cluster. The rating and relationships will change in the future.**  
 **I just want to see if I should continue with this general AU/idea I had or not.**

 **So, please review and stuff for any thoughts! Constructive criticism is welcome, but not too harshly please.**

* * *

Alarms blared and the lights flickered, the ship was going down. No one did anything to stabilize the space craft, they knew that this was their fate, the reason they had been sent out in the first place. They were considered too defective to be harvested, and the group of them were sent out on a ship, but the engines were rigged to malfunction and leave them stranded or crashed on a planet. The captain's face was set in a neutral line, but her mind was a frenzy of emotional thoughts, she didn't want this to happen, but it was set in stone, and they were going to die. She looked over to the small pink gem beside her, then to the others around her.

They didn't deserve the fate they faced, nor do the geodes that were sitting in their incubation room. The Amethysts didn't deserve what they were about to face, nor did the Rubies, or the Lapises, or any of the Gems. They were gemlings, something Homeworld started using as a last resort for resources, but only the 'perfect' ones were kept. The imperfect ones were shattered to be remade into new gems, and the most defective ones were sent out on 'missions' like this one. The Captain made up her mind, this fate was not going to stand with her, if they were going down, they would go down trying. Taking in an unnecessary breath, the captain stood, the skirts of her dress settling around her violet thighs. Every Gem in the control room watched as she walked to the controls, looking over their coordinates and hoping that they were near a planet that they could land on safely. Hearing a slight sigh, she turned her head, violet locks swaying with the movement as she turned to the gem that approached her. The Ruby spoke softly, her hands twisting nervously, "Captain, what are you doing?"

"I am going to try and land us safely. No more waiting for what I cannot even see." The captain spoke briskly, her voice carrying over the blare of the sirens. Turning back to the controls, she started to navigate them, turning off the sirens and lights first, then trying to keep the ship from crashing into asteroids and other space objects. They were near the rebel planet, Earth if she remembered correctly, the sight beautiful but the situation dire. Energy was draining fast, and it was needed for keeping the ship moving and the heat in the Geode's heat room on. Beside the captain other Gems were taking their place, Ivory Pearl had taken the spot next to the captain, hoping to help redirect power, and on the other side of the Captain a Ruby had taken the spot for defenses, keeping everything in check and proper to not get damaged by any flying space junk. With many struggles and slips, the team eventually managed to get the ship stabilized, and on a course for Earth, the Rebel's Planet.

It was a few hours since they started on a slow course towards the beautiful planet known as Earth, and the Captain had left to go and check on the incubating Geodes, all of them only wanted by the defective gems. Walking beside the Captain was the same small pink gem from beside the Captain's chair, everything about her aesthetic oversized, her clothing and even her hair was big for her stature. The Captain enjoyed the difference between her and the smaller gem, her own hair short and only the fringe longer to cover her eye. She gave the smaller gem a smile as they walked up to the door of the incubation room. The captain pressed in a short code, and stepped into the room, the pink gem following once more. The only other Gems in the room were a fancily dressed Ruby and a skinny Amethyst. The two turned and looked at them before going back to watching the bin of geodes in front of them.

"How are they?" A simple question that held many other questions. The Captain stepped forward, looking over the Ruby's shoulder. The ruby looked up a slightly tired voice floating up to the Captain, "They are not damaged or beginning to fade. They will be alright for the next while I think."

The Amethyst stood off to the side, letting the other two gems get a look at the small number of Geodes that were resting safely in the blanketed bin. The captain smiled and rested a small pink freckled hand on the Ruby's head. The Ruby leaned in to the hand, sighing softly. The Captain stepped back, heading towards the door with the pink gem close behind. She smiled back at the two Gems, voicing with a soft breath, "Thank you for caring for them. If anything changes, please let me know."

She was given a nod from each in response and swiftly left, the heels of her boots clicking on the metal flooring of the ship. She stepped lightly into the control room, noting that the planet looked much bigger than it had before. They were getting closer, and the Captain was hoping that their little control could withstand the landing. The Captain sat in her chair once again, the smaller gem going up to the controls instead of staying by the Captain's side. The Captain watched her interact with the other Gems, still awed by the differences between herself and the pink gem, even though they were the same Gem type. A slight tap to her arm alerted the Captain to the Gem standing next to her, one of the four Lapis Lazulis on the ship, the one with an oddly formed gem, and when the Captain turned her head, the Lapis twisted her hands together nervously. "Captain, there are many metal objects flying through the planet's atmosphere, and we are receiving odd signals from them. A lot of the signals are moving pictures, but there are a lot that are of singing. What do you propose we do?"

"Do these signals send any threatening messages? If not then patch some of the singing through." The Captain sat up straight, her lithe body posing in a regal manner. When the Lapis reported back that there were no threats against them, she had some of the singing patched through over the communication line. Every Gem paused listening to the melodic voice of the female singer. The Captain ordered that the music signals be downloaded into the main computer, and the Lapis was quick to make it happen. The Earth was closer, and they were almost in the atmosphere. The coordinates that they were headed to was a small area near the ocean. It had traces of old Gem technology, and had less humans in the area specifically. Every gem was getting ready for the rough part of having to land the ship, the descent becoming rocky and tense as they entered the atmosphere, the ship speeding up a bit. Warning signs flared up on the side walls, the ship was most likely not going to make it in one piece, but the Captain had high hopes that it would work, they would land safely on the Rebel Planet.

Everything was brought to a startling halt when they hit the sand, the ship sitting on a slight tilt in the sand, the screen letting them look out tilted to face the sky and the ocean. The door was sitting in an area where it wasn't a steep jump or a deep dig to get out. The Captain stood, and headed for the main door outside of the control room, most of her crew following. The Amethyst from the Incubation room was also there along with the Charcoal Pearl from the engine room. Turning the Captain addressed all those before her. "We did not make the usual precautions when landing on a planet, and I have decided to take the initiative to make peace with the inhabitants of this land, please do not argue it, it is the least I could do for all of you who have done so much to get us here safely."

There was a short applause and the Captain turned back to the door, noting how quiet it was, then stepped forward with many reassurances that the crew had her back. She opened the door, and took a single step out.

* * *

 **Like I said at the beginning reviews and polite constructive criticism welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

The sun blinded her for a moment, but once her vision cleared, the Captain looked over the expanse of land in front of her. A temple in the near distance, a rocky cliffside to her left, and the ocean to her right, and a small group of beings at the end of the ramp of her ship. Most of them were Gems, and there were a few organics with them. The Captain bit her lip softly, not liking the defensive postures and weapons of the Gems in front of her. When she hadn't taken another step, the skinny Amethyst stepped out behind her, seemingly hoping to ease the nervous energy and keep the scene from getting too harsh.

One of the Gems, a half-sized Amethyst, gasped softly, losing some of the densive position she stood in. The Captain took a few steps forward, deciding to speak up, but before she could even get a word in someone else spoke first. "This is our planet, Homeworld has no right to be here. Leave or we will be forced to take action."

The Captain wasn't certain who had spoken, but rather than turning away or reaching for a weapon, she spoke like she had meant to do before she was interupted. "We do not associate ourselves with Homeworld, we are only looking for a place to live in peace. If you do not wish to have us here, then you will have to poof us, for our engines are burnt out. Please hear what we have to say before you make any rash decisions."

She wasn't sure what happened next, as her vision was blocked by the small team of five Amethysts, standing defensively in front of her. One looked back at her with a small apologetic smile, "Sorry Freckles, they were about to attack."

That statement made her wonder if they had even heard her speak. She didn't want to fight, and she knew that only two of the Amethysts could actually fight, it was breaking her non-existant heart. The Captain's mind was running wild as she tried to think of ways to prevent the events unfolding before her. Just as she was about to voice her previous statements, a different voice piped up, not of any Gem that the Captain has heard. "Please, we don't have to fight. She said that they are not here to harm us, they only need a place to stay! Please, Pearl? Garnet? Amethyst, you see the other Amethysts there, please don't fight them! If not for them, then do it for me."

The Captain looked in between the loose wall of Amethysts, noting a small, curly-haired Organic standing at the bottom of the ramp, along with another Organic with similar hair but had a slightly different body and height compared to the first Organic. The gems that the organic was talking to still stood defensively, but the Amethyst began to look reluctant in her stance. Stepping back, the Captain moved around the Amethyst wall, and slowly stepped down the ramp, keeping her sight on the Gems that stood in front of her. She figured that approaching the organic would be the easiest thing to do, and hopefully it and its organic friend would be more understanding than the rebels. The only thing she could hear were footfalls on the metal, and when she got closer to the organics, they turned with slightly frightened looks. Stopping a short distance away from the organics, the Captain paused then spoke with a soft voice, "Thank you. We really do not wish you any harm, Homeworld isn't forgiving to anyone of our kind, and we hope to start anew here. Only if it is alright by you, and those who inhabit this land, this Rebel Planet."

The organic, stared at her for a second, then a hesitant smile spread over its face. The Captain realized that she was only a little bit taller than it, and hoped that the height difference helped keep the organic from being too frightened. The organic looked back at the rebel gems, then to the other organic beside it. The Captain tilted her head to the right side just a bit, something she did when she was curious or nervous about something. She waited silently for a response from the organic, having a feeling that it may end up taking orders from the rebels, or looking to them for advice at the least. The organic looked back at her, and the Captain waited for it to speak. "Your ship seems too big, for a gem of your size and five Amethysts."

The response was not quite what The Captain was expecting, and it had an underlying question of her purpose. The question had an answer, a very simple one at that. She smiled a little, and spoke with an amused tone, "Well, it's not just us in that ship. I figured that it would be overwhelming if we all left the ship, so I was supposed to be the only one to talk to you and your, urm, protectors. There are many of us in the ship, many of whom Homeworld has no wish to keep in the ranks. If it makes you feel safer, we can go in and meet everyone, or negotiate something like that. What do you say?"

The last part was directed at the Rebel Gems, her eye looking at them then looking back at the small organic. It had gradually started to gain an odd look on its face, much like the look that Fancy Ruby would gain when she saw the gemlings being cute. The wide eyed, face splitting smile that always made the Captain gain her own smile. The organic had the same look, but there were stars in it's eyes, along with it's organic friend, who was making the same kind of face. Footfalls on the sand reminded them that they weren't alone.

"Now just wait a minute, you can't go offering something like that! It could be a trick, and for all we know you really do want to take us to Homeworld!" It was the Pearl, she seemed very angered about Homeworld coming around to get the Rebels back. The captain thoguht for a moment, she figured that if homeworld was willing for all their old ships to blow up and dispose of anything they don't want, why would they go through the trouble of trying to bring the rebels back to Homeworld? The Captain blinked and watched the Pearl discuss something with the organic she pulled away, and the other Gems that stood around. The Bismuth was giving the Captain the side-eye and the Captain noticed that there was an era-2 Peridot, and a Lapis Lazuli. Footsteps alerted the Captain to the Amethysts of her crew approaching her. They had been silent during the whole exchange, and now stood behind her. She turned, looking up at most of them, and noticed that they had apprehensive looks on their faces. She understood why they were apprehensive, and even though she was the one who offered, even she felt like it was a bad idea. She sighed a bit and fell forward into one of the Amethysts stomach grumbling a little bit.

She stayed like that for the rest of the time it took for the Rebel Gems to speak to each other. She only moved when one of them spoke. Facing the other Gem, the Pearl once again, and waited for her to continue speaking. "We have decided to take you up on that offer of visiting your ship. We have a few conditions though. No starting the engines, you aren't allowed out of our sights, and we can leave at any time we want. Clear

"Clear as glass. Would you like to go now? Or do you all wish to do other stuff first?" The Captain had a feeling that the rebels weren't quite prepared for this, and wanted to give them the option to prepare if they wanted to. The Pearl looked down at her, looking like a warrior. The Captain tilted her head a bit, staying silent. The Organic moved in between them and stuck out it's hand. "I'm Steven, what is your name?"

The Captain looked down at the hand, then placed her violet hand into his, her pink and blue freckles standing out. She wasn't sure on what to do next, but spoke up a little. "I am Violet Sapphire."

There was silence, and a smile spread over her face. It wasn't every day that she got disbelieving stares. The orga- Steven in front of her seemed frozen, his ha;"nd still gripping hers, until he had a smile spread over his face. "Oh, really! Wow, a Sapphire!? Well, this is Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, Bismuth, Lapis, and Peridot."

The Captain, Violet, looked over the group of gems, connecting gems to faces, and simply nodded in response to The Steven. She also noticed the other Organic standing off to the side looking like it got in trouble for something. "What about the other organic? Do they have a name?"

"Oh, yeah! That's my friend Connie, she's super awesome!" The Steven went on about The Connie and then the two got into an enthusiastic conversation about an object known as a book. Violet shuffled her feet a bit, trying to keep track of the conversation. There must have been an indication that she and her Amethysts were confused, as The Steven and The Connie stopped their conversation and looked at her sheepishly. "Sorry, we got a bit carried away. I have so many questions to ask you!"

"Of course, you may ask your questions during the tour of my ship." Violet had been momentarily confused, The Steven had not been carried away by anything, it must have been an earth thing. Pressing her hands together after a moment of silence, Violet motioned for them to follow her. "Please, follow me then. We shall start our tour, and you may ask any questions that you have."

* * *

 **Well, here is the second chapter, leave a review or something if you would like! Constructive criticism is welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! Here is the next chapter! I hope that is written to your liking. Please leave a review!**

* * *

Captain Violet led the Rebel Gems, into the ship, the sunlight shining in from the open door behind them. Since the ship was old, the design was simple. The room they were in was circular, with five hallways stemming off in different directions. Captain Violet turned and noted the gems cautious, but curious look. "This is the main viewing area, each hallway connects to a different room. The Star-rise is a very old ship, not quite up to date with the most recent gem technology. It is part of the reason why we crashed, rather than landed."

Captain Violet watched as they took a look around the room, faded murals and dull depictions of various events decorated the walls, and the Rebel Gems took their time to go around and look at them. There was a sudden clang of something hitting metal from the furthest-most right hallway. The Rebel Gems became alert, their stances rigid as they faced the direction the noise came from. There were multiple loud thumps, like footsteps coming towards them. The noise soon turned from loud thumping to softer thumps of someone running. Captain Violet moved forward, placing herself in between the noise and the Rebel Gems, having a good feeling she knew what it was. Her stance became stiff when the small pink gem came running out of the hallway and right into her. Holding the other in her arms, Captain Violet stayed standing, looking at the other with a neutral face. "You scared us for a moment there. You know that there is no need for running in these halls."

"I'm sorry, Vi, but I heard that they wanted to come and meet everyone, and I got excited. I also have the status reports for you, I accidentally dropped it in the hall earlier though, so it may be a little on the frisky side." The pink gem held out a device, which was one of the ships mobile logs. Captain Violet set down the pink gem, taking the log out of her hand. Smiling she held an arm out to the Rebel Gems introducing them to the excitable gem. "These are the Crystal Gems, Crystal Gems, this is Pink Sapphire. She is mostly harmless."

"How can she do any harm, she's like half my size." The Amethyst spoke up, an amused smirk on her face. Captain Violet looked down on Pink Sapphire, and took note of the frown on her face. Looking back at the Amethyst, she set a smile on her face, and spoke with slight hesitation, "Well, when she wants to, she can do quite a bit of damage to things, but this is not the time for a demonstration. We have a tour to continue with. Can you go to the main control room and inform everyone that we have guests on board, Pinky?"

"Yes Captain!" With that as her departing words, Pink Sapphire ran down the hallway across from the one she had come from. Captain Violet kept her eye on that hall for a moment after Pink Sapphire disappears, then turns to the Crystal Gems. "We shall continue on that tour now, right? Please, come this way."

The group started down the right-most hallway, the one Pink Sapphire had come from. Captain VIolet had her eye on the report that was given to her, skimming through it quickly. She only looked up when a voice intruded her thoughts, "So, What's down this hallway?"

"Oh! Right, down here is the incubation room, where we keep the few Geodes we have warm and able to continue growing properly. Most of our energy goes into that room, so running low on energy is not an option for us right now. Would you like to enter the room?" Captain Violet stopped in front of the door, and gave the Crystal Gems a moment to answer. Garnet nodded and Captain Violet tapped in the code that opened the door. The door slid open, and heat wafted out, blasting Captain Violet's hair out of her face. She stepped in, and the Crystal gems followed behind her. "Oh, be careful, it's very warm in here."

"Captain! I wasn't expecting you to bring the guests so early! Oh, wow, it's nice to meet you all. Have you come to look at the Geodes? They're very pretty, and we know pretty much everything there is to know about them! At least I like to think we do." The Ruby bounced forward, a smile on her face and her eyes shining brightly. She continued to talk, heading back to the container that held the incubating Geodes. She rested her arms on the edge of the bin, letting her chin sit on top of her folded arms. Captain Violet snuck a quick glance at the Crystal Gems, noting their different looks. Garnet looked amused, Amethyst looked kind of confused, and the other gems had incredulous looks on their faces. The Steven and the Connie looked excited, the stars in their eyes once again. Captain Violet looked at the organics and the Crystal Gems, her voice coming out more amused than she was expecting,

"Would you like to look at them? Ruby G26 can tell you about individual Geodes if you'd want, but we cannot stay too long, there are other departments that need to be visited."

The Steven and The Connie both turned to her and nodded so fast it almost looked like they were going to lose their heads. The Gems reluctantly agreed, a silent conversation happening between Garnet and Pearl. She led them up to the bin, and The Steven and The Connie stood next to the Ruby. The Crystal Gems stood back a bit, Peridot coming a bit closer, standing next to The Steven. The Gems were wary of the Amethyst standing beside the bin, she was thin, but was also leaning against a battle axe. Captain Violet looked over the Geodes, and smiled. The Steven looked up at her with what looked like awe on its face. "They look like colourful rocks. Are they going to turn into gems?"

"Yes, they are. It's truly magnificent, you haven't seen anything like this before?" The Ruby turned her head, her bright eyes looking at The Steven curiously. She turned back when the negatory response was given to her. "Oh, I have always liked looking at the Geodes and caring for the Gemlings that hatched from them."

"How are Geodes made? I thought that Gems were only made through Kindergartens." The Steven turned back to the Crystal Gems, confusion made clear. Captain Violet stepped forward, a smile on her face, but her posture tense. "Why don't we have that question answered later tonight, it can get lengthy in answer. For now, how about we continue the tour, it can get pretty time consuming here. You may ask me more questions on our walk, alright?"

"Sure! Where to next?" The organics walked beside Captain Violet as she left the room, the Crystal Gems following behind them. "Well, the corridor next to this one leads down to the resting areas, but it's for crew and guests with extended stays only. The corridor next to that one though, leads to the engine room. I don't think there is anyone there at the moment. Do you want to go there anyway?"

"If it makes no difference, then yes we would like to go down there." Pearl stepped forward, and Captain Violet continued into the corridor, the murals on the walls getting clearer as they went forward. Many of the murals were of the events of brave Gems, many of Rubies or technical gems like Peridots or other nameless gems. "Woah, these murals are so cool! Are the ones in the main room the same?"

"Not exactly, Steven, they would have looked the same, but would have had different events, and since this vessel is from before the Rose Quartz Rebellion, they would have been of various other battles faced by Gemkind." Captain Violet looked at the organic, then back up when they entered the engine room. The engine sat in a pit in the middle of the room, various screens and key pads surrounding the dull but pulsing violet light. Footsteps were heard on the other side of the room, but with a look around the room it was clear that there was nothing there. "Hello? Is anyone here?"

"Captain. Sorry if I frightened you, but I was doing some routine maintenance checks. I do hope that wasn't a problem." A darkly coloured Pearl came from the shadows, a screen held in her hands. Her hair covered one of her eyes and most of it was tied into a high ponytail. Captain Violet stepped forward, her hands clasped together. "Oh, Charcoal! I should have known it was you wandering through the shadows, we didn't startle you, did we?"

"No. It's nice to meet you all though. I'd like to stay, but these reports need to get imputed into the main console. I will most likely see you all in the control room." The darkly coloured Pearl walked by the group and out into the corridor, giving the Crystal gems a slight nod in acknowledgement. The Crystal Gems turned to Captain Violet with intrigued looks on their faces.

After a quick look around the room, the group left and headed to the control room. "I hope you don't mind that we are skipping over the fourth corridor, I don't like what's down there, and not to mention everyone is in the main controls room anyway."

"Oh, alright." The Crystal Gems followed Captain Violet down the short corridor, stopping a short distance away from her. The Sapphire paused and turned keeping her hand on the doors control pad, and smiled at them. "Ready?"

With that, she opened the door and led them in.


End file.
